doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Felix Ceron
Chileno|ingreso_doblaje = 2016|pais = DINT Doblajes Internacionales AEDEA Studio|demo = Demo de Voz|estado = Activo|img = ME.jpg|facebook = felixceron|instagram = fcacevedo|youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/machamil/}}Félix Céron es un actor de Doblaje chileno. En el año 2000 egresa del Liceo Industrial Italia, titulado en la carrera de Dibujante Técnico. En los años 1999/2000 fue Actor Deportivo en la academia Fanfani Playcatch del aclamado luchador chileno †Miguel Ángel Fanfani. En 2015 toma lecciones de canto popular y entrenamiento de rango vocal en la "Academia de música ♫ Crooner" con el cantante y compositor Sebastián Aguirre, hoy radicado en Linares. Egreso en 2016 de los "Talleres de Doblaje y Locución" de Rodrigo Saavedra, donde recibió clases del mismo Rodrigo Saavedra y Laura Olazábal. El mismo año Egreso del "Taller de introducción al Teatro" de la Pontifica Universidad Católica donde fue instruido por Francisca Muñoz y Javier Escuti. Personifico el papel de "Tío Ricardo" en la escena "Pasamos a Primera", junto a Carlos Cid y Tophandd Caro. Ha realizado doblaje a Español neutro en Doblajes Internacionales DINT y AEDEA Studio. JP.jpg Lindy.jpg Kaiquep.jpg Evanstaph.jpg Jbmauney.jpg Huntercooper.jpg Gorootaki.jpg Maya-2.jpg Keiranjordie.jpg DESIGNADO.jpg Tennessee.jpg EdMckay.jpg Filmografía Telenovelas Turcas Paramparça (Dudaktan Kalbe) / Bahtiyar (2ª Voz) Voces adicionales Kösem (Muhteşem Yüzyıl Kösem) Eunuco / Voces adicionales Zeynep (Waiting for the sun) / Burak / Voces adicionales Wounded Love - Husein / Voces adicionales Películas [[Locos por las nueces 2|'Locos por las Nueces 2']] - Asistente / Voces adicionales [[Sandy Wexler|'Sandy Wexler']] - Marty Markowitz Jr. [[Rock Dog: El perro rockero|'Rock Dog']] - Obeja verde / Voces adicionales Hombres de Coraje (USS Indianapolis:Men of Courage) / Lindy Win It All Tony - Voces adicionales Elián - Lázaro Series Gran Maestro Juguetero (Toybox) - Jimmy Silver Ex on the beach Temporada 8 - Tom GREAT BRITISH BAKE OFF Temporada 7 - Michael Sin Miedo (Fearless) - Victor Isidoro / Kaique Pacheco / J.B. Mauney / Voces adicionales Pesca mortal (Deadliest catch) - Hunter Cooper / OJ (S14) /"Tennessee" (S12) / Rick McKleod (S12) Tyler Gateman (Recurrente / S12) / Productor (Capitulo de Sig) Hard Enduro - Wade Young Becca's Bunch - Ringo [[DC Super Hero Girls|'DC Super Hero Girls']] - Robin Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt - Bro [[Superstition|'Superstition']] - Soldado / Demonio del Anillo. Designated Survivor - Voces adicionales Shadowhunters - Alaric (Temporada 2) / Quinn / Voces adicionales A crime to remember (Un crimen para recordar) - Willard Ingram Battlebots - Arbitro Calvo BOSH Temporada 4 - Powers Cake Boss - Drew Curva Dos - Paulo / Marcos Boeira Deadline - Ames McMichael's Esperanza mía - Medico Ex on the beach SOS - Kieran / Will Good Girls Revolt - J.P. Crowley Here Comes Honey Boo Boo -''' Voces adicionales '''Transparent (S3) - Karl The man in the high castle - John Crothers El desafió de Buddy: Brasil - Voces adicionales Fantomworks - Mark / Erin Fiebre del oro (Gold rush) - Mike Beets / Dave Parker / Clint Geordie Shore (S7) - Kieran I (almost) got away with it - Joey (Rº) / Martin (Rº) / Darren (Cap.31) / Cómplice (Cap.31) Ice Cold Killers - Captain Kurtys Castens Jersey Shore - Voces adicionales Just Tattoo - Liam Last Chance U - Voces adicionales La sombra de una duda (Shadow of doubts) - Nick Robinson / Jeffrey / John Limpiadores compulsivos - Voces adicionales (Spot comercial) Marvel's Iron Fist - Voces adicionales Marvel's Luke Cage '- Policía 'Marvel's Defenders - Voces adicionales Marvel's Punisher - Voces adicionales Mi gran boda gitana - Voces adicionales Monstruos de río (River monsters) - Voces adicionales Moonshiners Temporada 7 - Gene MTV's MADE - Samoa Joe El mundo de Luna - Pulga Orange Is the New black - Voces adicionales Pesca mortal: La carnada - Evan Staph Pesca mortal: Experiencia extrema - Titus Linzy Princesitas - Voces adicionales Soy Jazz (I am Jazz, Season 2) - Maya (Episodios 6 y 7) Supervivencia al desnudo - Medico Supervisor Swamp Murders - Mark Olvera Tattoo Fixers - Tom This is us - Mike True Crime con Aphrodite Jones - Voces adicionales Undressed - Julian / Anthony Un gran mundo pequeño (Little people, big world /S11) - Blake World's biggest shipbuilders - Mariusz Góral Zack y Quack - Voces adicionales Anime Little Witch Academia - Voces adicionales Detective Conan - Ed MacKay (Capitulo 257) / Detective Goro Otaki (Capitulo 257-258) Orio Takuya (Capitulo 259) Documentales 102 Minutos - Voces adicionales Web Series SERE LEYENDA - Carlos / Voces Adicionales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile